A Land Before Aaa
by Fionna-Chan
Summary: When Fionna and Cake find a piece of Aaa history, they, with the help of Marshall Lee, try to unlock the past of Aaa and the Great Mushroom War. Soon, Prince Gumball butts in, jealous of Marshall Lee and Fionna Spending so much time together. How far will he go to have the girl with the bunny ears?
1. A Land Before Aaa

"C'mon, Cake! We haven't found anything interesting today, and I need something to show off to peeps!"

Fionna searched under a dumb looking rock, only finding the dungeon that there father left them. She moved the rock back and kept looking. Cake groaned.

"lets just go home, girl. I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrreed. I've gotta meet mo-chro early."

"Not till I find something."

Just then Fionna tripped over a large, green object.

"Hey Cake, I think I found something."

"Good, lets go home" Cake said.

"But I don't know what it is. It's big and green. Looks like it might be pre-mushroom war. Let's go see Marshall, he was here then, he might know what it is."

"You just want an excuse to see Marshall again."

Fionna Blushed "nooooo, I wanna show him this…. Thingy."

"Mhm, sure. Alright let's go."

At Marshall Lee's House

(Marshall Lee's POV)

"Pfft. This is sooooooooooooooo boring."

Another boring day in Aaa. Most days were like this. Me, just sitting there, playing bass. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I immediately jumped up and headed for the door, "Even Gum-butt would be better than just sitting here." He muttered. I opened the door and saw two of his best friends in Aaa, with… something, behind them.

"Hey Fionna, Sup Cake? What's that?" he said nodding his head at the object. The object looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"We found it in the forest. It looks Pre-mushroom war. We thought you might recognize it. Good thing Cake could grow to get it here or we would've been here next week."

"Lemme get a closer look" I said.

I floated over to it and realized exactly what it was.

"I haven't seen this since… since…"

All of a sudden silent tears gushed from my eyes.

"Marshall, are you ok?" Fionna asked.

I immediately snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I was just remembering what it was like before the great mushroom war. Aaa was so…so… not Aaa…It was… full of… humans… Come on inside and Ill explain Better."

At Marshall Lee's House

(Marshall Lee's POV)

"Pfft. This is sooooooooooooooo boring."

Another boring day in Aaa. Most days were like this. Me, just sitting there, playing bass. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Marshall immediately jumped up and headed for the door, "Even Gum-butt would be better than just sitting here." He muttered. He opened the door and saw two of his best friends in Aaa, with… something, behind them.

"Hey Fionna, Sup Cake? What's that?" he said nodding his head at the object. The object looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"We found it in the forest. It looks Pre-mushroom war. We thought you might recognize it. Good thing Cake could grow to get it here or we would've been here next week."

"Lemme get a closer look" I said.

I floated over to it and realized exactly what it was.

"I haven't seen this since… since…"

All of a sudden silent tears gushed from my eyes.

"Marshall, are you ok?" Fionna asked.

I immediately snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I was just remembering what it was like before the great mushroom war. Aaa was so…so… not Aaa…It was… full of… humans… Nobody Even knew of Vampires or candy people or monocromicorns or even magic ever existed. Come on inside and Ill explain Better."

Fionna and Cake sat on the couch as I hovered in front of them.

"See, before the war there was this place. I cant remember what it was called, but it consisted of mainly humans. There were all kinds of animals in it too, but most were kept as pets and none could talk much less have powers. The few creatures that stayed in hiding through this place were the ones that basically started the war. Creatures like monochromicorns, why wolves, cosmic owls, flame people, candy people, lumpy space people, and stuff like that weren't known of. You name it, almost any kingdom now, its people weren't known in existence. The nightosphere was only a 'myth' to them, some people thought it didn't exist. Vampires, cyclopses, minotaurs, werewolves and ghosts had been seen, but few thought they really existed."

"so wait, did they have heroes like me and cake?" Fiona interrupted.

"No, not really. There so-called "heroes" were total fakes in my opinion. Most didn't have any natural powers, the ones that did. They were all mutants or aliens or had been in some kind of accident that gave them powers. Most were called… I think it was marble heroes. But some were really awesome. Anyway, come on. Lets go see were you foud this thing.

Authors Notes:

_Its my first Fanfiction. Please R&R Greatly appreciated! BTW no offense by a pet peeve of mine is when people put Fionna as 15. Shes 13 people, same age as Finn! I dont mind if you state that for the story that she needs to be older but that different than saying 'ya shes 15 all the time lalalalala' Anyway shes 13. Also I do like Marvel heroes I was just putting Marshall Lees opinion. K thanks for reading have A cookie! :D_


	2. Movie Night

Fionna's POV

"So, it was right here right?" Marshall asked.

"Yep." I said. "But a small bit in the ground, so that you can't see it behind this rock."

"Hmmm… That's weird. The placement of this thing should've been somewhere in the breakfast kingdom. Wonder how it got here. This is all the way over in the berry kingdom." Marshall said.

"But what is it? Maybe we can help. I have read my fair share of books on the great mushroom war." Cake said.

"Well, it's part of a statue. One that meant a lot to the humans from before. It was called the Statue of Liberty. Some people even cried when they saw it. But that was a long time ago, when there were no kings and queens, which is what it symbolized. Now the statues are mostly of the kings and queens, especially my mom…"

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like and hour. Eventually, I broke the silence.

Um… why don't we head to library?"

Library

As I was going down the aisles, I looked for anything that looked really old. When I came to one, it was really big and didn't look like it had a title. I took the book off the shelf and opened it up to a random page. There on it was a lady holding a book and a torch, she was all green and was wearing a crown.

"Hey I think I found something!" I screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh!"

I rolled my eyes. Turtle prince was awesome, but he was really obsessive when it came to being quiet in his library.

"What did ya find?" Cake said rounding the corner with Marshall Lee.

"There's no title but I flipped it open to a random page and saw a statue of a girl the same color as the piece we found."

Marshall floated closer and carefully looked at the picture in the old book.

"Yep that's it," he said. "The piece you guys found is a fragment of this part up here, the torch she is holding. This book looks to me like an old textbook. It's a good place to start learning. Let's go check it out."

At Fionna and Cakes Tree house

Marshall's POV

Once we got to there house, we sat (well, I floated) on the couch. I handed Fionna the old book so she could skim through it, and got absorbed in my thoughts. Man, this is total bum slops. The mushroom war was bad enough; do I really need to relive everything? At least I get to hang with Fionna and Cake. It's better than failing at trying to surprise/scare Bubba.

"Ugghhhhh this blows. It's so boring! Were is the part about the Great Mushroom War?"  
Fionna Whined.

"The war hadn't happened yet; don't get your skirt in a twist. There were others though. Wanna hear about them?" I asked.

Fionna Yawned. "It's pretty late. We should get to bed; we can finish in the morning. Wanna stay here for the night?" Fionna asked. Cake shot her a look, but I could tell wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Sure, let me just run to my house and grab some stuff."

I floated over to the door and opened it to see Bubba. Could this night get any worse?

"Hey PG, what you doing here?"

"I'm collecting up taxes. What's that doing here?" He asked, gesturing to me.

"C'mon Gumball, he's my friend, and he's helping me and Cake find out a bit more about the Great Mushroom War. Say, I just asked Marshall if he wanted to stay over. You wanna too?"

Just got worse.

"Sure, but I should tell Peppermint Maid so she doesn't get worried. Ill drop of the taxes and be back."

"Kay. Oh, and here is your shirt that you left here after your battle with the door lord."

"Aw yea! I've been looking everywhere for this!"

We all just stared at Bubba for a second. Wow, what? I knew he wanted to be friends, but that's pretty friggin hilarious.

"I-I mean, um…" He stumbled. His face was bright pink. Oh, wait, it's always like that. I was pretty sure he was blushing, anyway. Things got awkward for a second but I quickly broke the silence.

"Say, I've got a movie at my house, you want me to bring it over?"

"Is it a scary movie?" Fionna asked. She could read me so well. I almost always had scary movies. They were the best.

"Umm… yea?..." I said.

"Okay, fine. But only cuz you guys are here. Now go get your stuff, I can't wait!"

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long, I wanted my friend to hep me w/ it but they couldnt. Also I have heard that The Great Mushroom War for Aaa was different, but I am going to call it still The Great Mushroom War. Happy to have suggestions always! please pease PLEASE R&R! thanks to everyone who did/is going to!**_


	3. Gummy's Goin' Crazy!

**Prince Gumballs POV**

_Great, another stupid scary movie. Maybe I can talk to Fionna in the mean time. Oh, I know! I will impress her with knowledge! Yea, that always gets the ladies…_

"Oh, Fionna?" I called.

"Heyyyy, what's up?"

"I thought you might want to know a bit more about _my_ side of the war. My grandfather was a veteran and told me stories all the time!"

"Sure, awesome! What do you know?"

"Um…" _Truth be told, my grandpa was a veteran, but __**hated**__ talking about the war. The only stories I have heard are from the diary he had during the war and left me when he passed. I want to impress Fionna though. I only realized I might want to be with her after the incident with her kissing Flame Prince for the first time. I don't like that kid; he shouldn't be roaming around, smooching it up with my Fionna…_

_"_Gumball, you okay?" Fionna asked.

"Huh?" I said, snapping back to reality. I looked into Fionna's crystal blue eyes. They were the same wonderful color as some of the roses in my garden. I treasured those roses like I treasured Fionna. She looked back into my eyes. I couldn't avert my gaze. Eventually, Fionna looked away, a tad bit blushing. _Man, how did I let a girl like her go?_ Then, Marshall walked back into the house.

"Hey, got the movie. You ready?"

"Um, actually, I got to head over to the candy kingdom and grab some stuff. You guys can watch it without me. Besides, it won't take long with the Morrow. I will be back."

As I walked out the door, I spotted Cake leaving the kitchen. I leaned over to her. "Make sure there's no funny business," I whispered. Cake gave me a _'you think I would let that happen anyway?' _Look. I nodded and walk out the door. "MORROW!" I called. My bird swooped down and carried me towards the castle.

_I blew it. That was my only chance to hang with Fionna alone, and I blew it. There is no chance she will fall in love with me again now. If it weren't for Cake she would probably be hiding in Marshall's jacket from the scary parts, then he'd pull her closer, they would look into each others eyes and… Oh! Get this out of your head Gumball! _

We approached the candy castle and landed. The Morrow then flew away and I walked into my castle. As soon as I stepped in, I saw peppermint maid. "Peppermint maid, I will be staying the night at Fionna's house. Would you please go pack my stuff?"

"Yes sir, your majesty." With that peppermint maid went off to go collect my overnight things.

While I waited I went up to the lab. Peppermint maid wasn't usually very fast, so I probably had enough time to finish the experiment I had been working on.

"Science, please get me the Xthanthonium Rapluplemutume." I asked, opening her cage. She went off to go get me some Xthanthonium Rapluplemutume while I worked. I added some spaghetti, meatloaf, the blue roses that match her eyes, Candy, blood (man was THAT hard to get) my tears, my hair, and a piece of her hair I had been experimenting with for months. I was a piece from before she cut it, so it was still very long. I cut off about two inches and dropped it in the beaker next to the beakers of everything else I needed. Finally Science brought me the Xthanthonium Rapluplemutume, I very important ingredient. This ingredient was what would combine everything to make the potion I needed. I brought out a cauldron and started pouring in all the ingredients. When I lastly put in the Xthanthonium rapluplemutume, the potion glowed wildly. Science and I were thrown back as the potion combined into bubbling pink soda-like substance. I wide, devilish smile formed across my face. Science ran back to her cage as I closed it and stood up. I poured a quarter or the substance into a thermos.

"Your sleeping equipment is ready, my sir." Peppermint maid said, walking through the door.

"Alright, let me just put away my experiment."

A put away everything, took off my lab coat, grabbed my bags, carefully put away the thermos, and just as I was about to walk out the door, I realized something. _I forgot to label my experiment!_ I opened the cabinet I had put my new experiment in and set it on the table. I got out a blank white labeling sticker and a pink marker. I wrote the name of the potion on it, and stuck it to the container. The label read two words.

Love potion.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short. FYI this story will probably be changing away from the 'find out about the past' concept, sorry! I will be putting in as much as I can about it, though. If you REALLY like that concept and want me to keep writing about that, send me a private message or put a review telling me. I will continue the concept and make another story for that one. R&R! 3**

**~ Kat**

**^ That's my real pen name, which is taken. You can call me that, or my online pen- name.**


	4. Fionna's Falling

Hey I just wanted to tell you all that amysmash is SO FREAKING AWESOME look her up, math writer on here. Anyway, on with the chap!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Adv. Time, but sadly don't.

Fionna's POV

"Um, actually, I got to head over to the candy kingdom and grab some stuff. You guys can watch it without me. Besides, it won't take long with the Morrow. I will be back."

Prince Gumball was about to leave, but stopped any whispered something to Cake. Cake gave him a look. He nodded, hurried out the door, and called for his Marrow.

"So, let's start the movie, I guess." I said.

Marshall gave Beemo the movie and in a few seconds the movie started up on the projector.

"Say, do you want to watch it at my place? I got color!"

"NO!" Cake burst.

Marshall and I couldn't stop laughing. Eventually we calmed down and the movie started. It didn't start off scary. It started off like any normal scary movie. The movie was recent, so it didn't have any humans in it. B it didn't take long for the movie to get scary. Eventually A stupid (stereotypical) scene with a girl, in her underwaer, coming towards the basement. Even though we all knew it would happen, I still jumped when she got maimed or raped or something by what looking something like a zombie.

"Eek!" I screamed and hid in Marshall's jacket

"Pfft!"

Marshall started to put his arm around me but Cake in less than one second was between us. Marshall and I stared at each other for a second then returned to the movie. All of a sudden Cake got a phone call. She glanced at her camera phone.

"SHHH ITS MOCHRO I GOTTA TAKE IT!" she screamed.

"We weren't even talking" I mumbled and rolled my eyes as she headed for the kitchen, her tail frizzing out. I felt an arm come around me, right under my arm.

"Where were we?" Marshall said predatory like. I pushed him away playfully.

"Stop it!" I stage whispered. "You perv!"

"Hey, it's what I do."

I blushed like mad as he put his arm back on my shoulders, but he quickly ripped it away from me as Cake walked out of the Kitchen.

"I must be crazy Marshall because I'm going to trust you to be home alone with Fionna **_just this once._** Only because I know Gumball will be back soon and I got to meet my man real quick. Important family matters, he said."

"K, See you." I replied.

She walked out the door and Marshall put his arm back on my shoulders.

I yawned.

"You tired?" he asked.

I nodded. "A little."

"You can rest on my shoulder- or lap- or- I mean- whatever you want!" He said sounding nervous for the first time in his _very_ long life. I also giggled for the first time since I was, like, five.

"Sure, thanks."

To his surprise, I sat_ on his lap._ Since Cake was away, I could do whatever, and he wasn't used too that.

"You want to float in mid air?" he asked.

"Yea, that'd be math!" I said, excited. I loved it when Marshall makes me hover in the air. But only if it's a bit low, not too high. Sometimes heights scare me, though not like the ocean. He started hovering and I got comfortable. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me slightly princess style, but in a more comfortable position for me to sleep. I looked up at him. He looked back at me, and straight into my eyes and smiled. It's nice to be in his arms; like I could tell him everything and he would protect me from harm. And I did tell him everything. Well, _almost _everything. He also, besides his fangs, didn't really look like a vampire. He looked so much sweeter, almost human.

"Goodnight, princess" he whispered, and kissed me forehead.

"Goodnight" I managed, before drifting to sleep.

Short, but whatevs. So yea I'm probably going to have to stick with this. I have NO ideas for past Aaa. Review or PM if you have any, happy. To hear 'em! I also want to hear what YOU'RE writing! Review or PM saying so any I will check it out ASAP!


	5. Falling the Wrong Direction

**Whew, what chapter is this, five? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

I continued to watch the movie as Fionna slept. I held on to her making sure not to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. After about an hour the movie ended, so I turned off the projector. I then sang her the small lullaby she had showed me, the one her parents used to sing to her with the music box. Afterwards I kept starring at Fionna, wanting to taste her lips. I bet they tasted like cupcakes and strawberries. Sweet things, but not as sweet as her. I didn't realize until I was a few inches away that I had been leaning towards her lips. I continued to slowly but surely lean in. I wanted to hold her forever, to have her be mine and protect her.

But I new it wouldn't last.

Just as my lips were about to meet hers, the door flew open. My head snapped towards it, drawing quickly away from Fionna in fear that it was Cake. As I looked up I saw Gummy, standing in the doorway. A look of pure evil was spread across his face, if Gummy could look evil. He starred at me like something he wanted to slaughter for the fun of it, or for food. The thing that kept him from being scary, at least to a five-year-old, was the fact that he was pink. He was still the same-old Gummy. All he knew was science and how to run a kingdom. _I_ scared _him _straight, not him to me.

"What do you want, Gummy? And shhh, Fionna's sleeping."

"Not for long. Put her down and I won't kill you."

"Youthink _you _can kill _me_? That's laughable, Gum. Look at you. The only weapons in the candy kingdom are made of candy. There adorable, not vicious."

Gum then pulled out a dagger, with a diamond blade and a platinum handle. You could tell it was one of his creations by the slight purple tint there was to the spine and pink tint to the handle.

"I did my research," He said, stroking the blade. "The only way to kill a vampire, besides the bite from another vampire, is with the hardest material in Aaa, a diamond."

Gummy had certainly come prepared, but for what?

"Just tell me what you want, oh doctor horrible."

"You really haven't figured it out yet? I want Fionna, you idiot! Hand her over before I have to force her away from you!"

Fionna started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, seeing she was in my arms.

"Good morning, what time is it?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. Gum here says he's gonna kill me."

She starred at me for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"If what?"

"If I don't hand you over to him. Do you want me to? I know you could kick his scrawny pink butt, but he could never kill me."

"Hey, the owner of this apparently scrawny pink butt is standing right here!"

"Nah, but can you put me down?"

"Oh yea, sorry, forgot." I put her down, floated over to Gummy, and held out my hand.

"No hard feelings?" I asked.

The next few moments were some of the heart-wrenching in my entire life.

As quick as a whip he took my hand, flipped me on the ground (he caught me off guard!) and ran towards Fionna. I heard her scream and saw her be dragged to the couch by Gumball, holding both or her hands be hind her back. She kicked at the ground, but couldn't find anything to hook her heels into. She looked at me with tears in her eyes as he pinned her onto the couch and forced some sort of pink drink into her mouth. Her lasts words before she drank it were the five best words I have ever heard Fionna say.

"I love you, Marshall Lee!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Well? I thought this story needed suspense. After all, Cake said a good story needed action, romance, suspense, and a happy ending. I'm probably missing some stuff, but don't judge. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	6. Lost

I really have nothing to say at this moment. Just after. Yeeeaaaa….. Enjoy!

Marshall's POV

I felt someone shaking me. My eyes shot open. I sat up and said "Fionna are you okay!?". But Fionna wasn't there. It was just Cake.

"Hey, you okay?" Cake had gotten used to me after getting to know me better, so now we are pretty good friends. She even feeds Shwabl for me when I'm out. Of course, she doesn't like me near Fionna. I quickly stood up.

"Yea I'm fine, but Fionna isn't!"

"What are you talking about? I saw her _happily _walking to the CandyKingdom with Gumball. I even talked to her, and she told me she was going to stay with him tonight. I admit, I was a little worried, but I think Gumball is perfect for her."

"What?"

_But, what she said… was that… a lie?... that's so… unlike her…_

I sighed and slid back down the wall.

"What's wrong?" Cake asked.

"It's just… something Gumball did… and Fionna said… before she left. See, Gumball threatened to kill me if he didn't get Fionna. That's how I got knocked out. And Gumball gave her this - and she said-"

Whoa, calm down. Explain to me what happened."

So, I told her almost everything. But I didn't tell her about before Gumball came. Hehe…

"Marshall, that's impossible. You must've been hallucinating. And Fionna, saying she _loves you_? You really think that's real?"

I would've blushed, but my skin was to pale to see it.. "Please, Cake! Trust me!"

She sighed. "Fine, but don't tell Fi why were really there. Your lucky Fi asked me to bring her some clothes. Come on."

Fionna's POV

I stand here, next the love of my life, watching him do science stuff. I recently realized just how, literally and figuratively, sweet Gumball really is.

"Ohhhh Fionna?" Gumball called.

"Yes, hon?" He smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, a lot!"

"Aww thanks. I love you too." He had said he loved me about a bazillion times, but it was still sweet. He gave a wide smile.

Gummy wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the head. Just then peppermint maid walked in. Gumball let go of me and we both turned towards her.

"My sire, I present, the hero Cake the cat."

She bowed, gestured to Cake, and waked off.

"Hey, Cake. Watup?" I asked.

"I got your stuff, gurl! Oh, and Marshall said he needed to talk to you outside for a minute."

"Okay." I responded. Gumball looked disappointed and angry, but didn't protest. Cake stuck to my side as we walked outside.

Marshall's POV

Fionna walked outside, stunning as ever. The night stars twinkling complemented her also twinkling sea blue eyes.

"Hey Marsh, what do you need?"

I walked over to her and glanced at Cake and jerked my head behind me. She realized quickly I was asking her to leave. She sighed, glared at me, and walked off.

"Fionna what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that just a couple hours ago you told me you loved me. And know your waltzing around with the pink bozo in there. Were you… lying to me?"

I hated calling Fionna a liar.

"What are you talking about? I never said that. No offense but… you're just my bro. I... I actually love Prince Gumball."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She didn't remember anything since she last saw Gum-dorkula. What had Gum done to her? What was in that pink drink? I need to find out. But first I need to try and get Fionna back.

"No, Fionna! Gumball knocked me out, and you drank this pink stuff and-and G-Gumball, he's not all he's cracked up to be! Please, tell me you believe me!"

"I'm sorry, Marshall. I… I don't remember any of that."

Tears gushed from my eyes. I need my bunny back. There was only one thing I could do.

I grabbed Fionna's shoulders and kissed her. Gentile, but passionate. It was the only thing I could think of. I pulled away and my breath hitched in my throat.

Is true loves kiss only for fairy tales? Or can Marshall bring the real Fionna back?

I am sorry I haven't put in any war stuff in a while; I have been doing a lot of research. I know what I'm going to do, but it just didn't fit in this chapter. I promise, in probably 2 chapters, I will have some stuff! Don't lose faith in me!


	7. Nothings Fair in Love and War

Fionna's POV

"Marshall what are you doing!?"

"I need you back, Fionna. I will do whatever it takes. I'm sorry." Marshall flew away and left me stranded and crying. I don't want to lose him. He's my best bro.

I walked back into the candy kingdom and told Gumball that I really needed to stay at home for tonight. He looked really disappointed. Gumball begged me to stay and talk things out with him, but right now I need to think things out, alone.

The next day I got a call from Marshall. I hesitated to pick it up, but I didn't wanna be rude. Plus Cake has been gone all day so I haven't gone on any adventures all day and the house is super boring. So I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fionna. I first wanna apologize for yesterday. I don't mean to hurt your feelings. If that's how you really feel than I can live with that. Also, I wanted to know if you and Cake wanted to go on an adventure. "

"Yea, definitely, I have been doing research on the War. The place I wanna go will take like a week to get to, so we will be gone for a while. And Cake is gone to the grocery kingdom all day, so it will be just me. Is that okay?"

"Yea sure. Meet me at my house in 15."

"kk, see ya."

I hung up the phone and grabbed some supplies: The Enchiridion, some science books Gumball gave me, a hologlobe (it projects pictures of the globe in different time periods), my sword, clothes, some food, my sweater, and a notebook and pencil to right down any info we find out. Gumball asked me to tell him if we learn anything new. All that and the stuff I already had in the bag. I left a note on the fridge for Cake in case she came home early. After that I called Gumball to tell him but he wasn't home, so I left a message. Then I headed for Marshall Lee's house.

* * *

Marshall's POV

I was practicing my bass when I heard a soft knock at the door. I opened it and let Fionna in.

"Alright you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep. Anywhere in particular you wanna go?"

"Actually, yes. It's kind of hard to explain, so follow me."

I got out my skull umbrella and followed Fionna for a while when I got bored. I couldn't play my bass, since I had my hands full.

"Fi, can I see what's in your bag? I'm so bored."

"Sure, I guess. Just don't look in the pocket in between the straps on the pack. That's Fionna only stuff."

"Fine, fine. Whatevs."

I handed her my umbrella to hold over me for a minute then rummaged through her bag,.

"Boring, boring, read that already, nothing… hey, why do you have a holomessage player with no discs in here?"

"Huh? Oh, that's not a holomessage player. It's a hologlobe. You just put in a time and date there and it shows you the globe during that time period."

"Oh, cool. Hmm, well let's try the date 2012. Time… noon… date… today?"

I put in all the information and a blue holographic globe showed up. It looked so much different than today's globe, not that I had seen one in a while. I don't really remember any pictures of our globe.

"Sweet! Man, I almost remember the world at that time. That was, like, a thousand years ago. I was really young then. Hmmm…. I wanna see our globe now."

I started putting in today's date when Fionna stopped me.

"Wait until we get there to look. Ok?"

"Sure. Hmmm… I'm bored again. What now?"

"Do you wanna travel through nightfall? Were approaching the jungle kingdom, so we could stop there for the night."

"Aw, yes! Man, Jungle Prince is so awesome. Let's stop there."

"Kk. It's about 5 minutes away."

When we got there we went into the jungle (which had enough coverage that I could put away my umbrella) and asked a bystander where we could find Jungle Prince.

"Go in that door and go straight through the door ahead."

We went in the door (which was just a bunch of vines) and went were we were told. I knocked on the tree beside the 'door' and heard a voice say "who is it?"

"Yo, it's Marshall."

Jungle Prince moved the vines to see the two of us standing there.

"Marshall! I haven't seen you in forever! And Fionna! Good to see you!"

He hugged us both and led u to his living room.

"So what brings you to the jungle kingdom?"

"Well, JP, I honestly don't know." I responded. "But I'm glad to see you again. When's the last time we hung out?"

"If I recall, two years ago."

"And I can answer why were hear." Fionna said. "We are going to…" she leaned over and whispered something to JP. He stopped and stared at her for a second. _Really?_ He mouthed, and Fionna nodded.

"We were hoping you could end us a place to sleep."

"Hmm. I can lend you guys a place to sleep, but were a little short on rooms right now. Do you think you could share a room? That or Marshall can stay with me."

Before Fionna could say I word I blurted "we'll share a room."

JP looked at me confused and I said, "Fionna, can I talk to JP for a second?"

"Uh, sure," she said. I drug JP aside and explained to him what happened to Fionna. And JP was one of my best actual bro bros, so I mean everything. After wards he said, "OK, fine then. I can help with whatever you want. I'm sorry about that."

"I know it seems weird, but I need to get closer to Fionna. I need to know what's happening to her."

So we went to our room and awkwardly shared the same bathroom, somehow. We both took a shower then sat on the packed-dirt floor to talk plans on getting there faster.

"Ok, we should travel at night from now on. And you could fly us super fast. Then we will get there twice as fast."

"Sure. But that's still two days to go. Man, why is this taking so long?"

"It's far, man. Luckily we live as close as we do. The last day we will be going over water."

"Ugh. Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you." Fionna shook her head. "It's a surprise."

2 days later (sorry I skipped so much, nothing interesting happened.)

Fionna rode on my shoulders piggy back style but laying down as I flew over the crystal blue water. She had been desperately grasping on to me with a death grip since we were over water, afraid of falling. Two things she didn't like: Really high heights and the ocean.

"Are we almost there?" I whined.

"Y-y-yea. A-about 15 m-minutes it will become c-clear."

Finally! But when fifteen minutes passed, I saw were we were going and my smile disappeared.

"Fionna?" I said. She opened her eyes and saw what I was seeing.

"O good, were hear!" she said, but still wouldn't let go.

"What is that?" I asked. She got out the hologlobe, typed it today's date and said "this is what that is."

She showed me the hologlobe and I stopped dead in my tracks.

A quarter of the globe was gone.

I was able to put a few Mushroom war things in her, but there will be more, probably. Also, I realize that Adventure time is supposed to take place during now, but I changed it to the future. If you are confused by the ending of this, watch this video: watch?v=TKXtmiFGWZA it explains a lot. If that doesn't work type in 'Adventure Time Theory' on youtube and click on the very first video.

Ok, this was _really really _long. Like 1,353 words long. I guess it makes up for all the short chapters. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
